


Shooting Star Leaping Through Skies

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, rocker Nezumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw on tumblr where someone wanted a 1980’s glam rocker Nezumi AU where heis like Freddie Mercury. So this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star Leaping Through Skies

**Author's Note:**

> title from Don’t Stop Me No by Queen.
> 
> Not quite glam rocker but close enough.

 

The crowd goes absolutely mental as Nezumi finishes the last note of the song and the lights go out. He exits the stage as he shouts into the mic, “Thank you everyone for rocking out with me! This is Nezumi and I’ll see you later.”

The post-concert rush is exhilarating as ever. He snatches up a water bottle from the catering table and walks to his dressing room. This time, he’s got a venue where the dressing room comes with a full bathroom with shower, thank god. He strips out of his clothes quickly and proceeds to take a shower.

Half an hour later, he emerges from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist and finds someone else in the room.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were taking a shower,” the person says, blushing a pretty shade of red.

This kid has got white hair that doesn’t look bleached, pinkish red eyes and a faint red band that goes from his left cheek down to his neck where it disappears into the collar of his plain white button-down.

“Who are you?” he asks, unfazed by his nudity in front of a total stranger.

“S-Shion. I’m your new personal assistant.”

Oh right, his manager had said something about that. “Okay. So you familiar with the job then?”

The albino nods eagerly. “I just have to do whatever you ask of me, right?” The innocent way he says it really makes Nezumi want to tease him. But he won’t do that. The last few of his personal trainers and managers have quitted because they couldn’t handle his flamboyant personality on- and off-stage. He’ll just have to see how long he can keep this one around for.

“I’m guessing they moved you into the apartment across from mine as well, yeah?” he asks, searching the room for spare clothes. Once he finds them, he shucks the towel and pulling on the boxers and then leather pants. At first, he hadn’t liked the tightness those leather pants but he’s gotten used to them. Plus, they make his ass look good. He then pulls on a sheer black shirt that pretty much leaves him as good as shirtless.

“Yes,” Shion answers. “It’s a nice place. I love how it’s close to the park.”

Nezumi arches a brow. “Are you like one of those nature lovers?”

“Not really,” Shion purses his lips. “My minor in university was in ecology so I just have a keen interest in that kind of stuff. I can name pretty much any plant and animal you’ll see out there.”

 _This is bad_ , Nezumi thinks to himself. Shion is exactly his type: adorable, compassionate and brings out his protective side. He’s had trouble with one of his crew before because he’d had romantic interest in her. She ended up quitting because the aftermath was too messy and both of them were left feeling awkward and uncomfortable around each other.

“That’s cute,” Nezumi admits and Shion blushes prettily. “Let’s go home now, I could use a good night’s sleep.”

“Okay.”

Shion makes sure that there is a car waiting on the standby and Nezumi’s bodyguard safely walks them through the sea of screaming girls. Nezumi stops by to sign a few autographs, of course, and he even kisses on girl on the cheek as requested. (She bursts into tears quickly afterwards.)

“That was insane,” Shion breathes out as he plops down to the smooth leather seat of the car. “And you do that every day?”|

Nezumi shrugs. “Pretty much. You get used to it, I suppose.”

Shion stares at him wide-eyed. “That’s insane though. I can’t imagine a life where every move I make is scrutinized by the media constantly. Doesn’t it get to be too much sometimes?”

It’s true. He can no longer casually slip out of his apartment to go grocery shopping or take a stroll through the park. But music has its perks and Nezumi likes those.

“I don’t care. Music and the fans definitely make up for it. It’s like an hour’s drive to our apartment building so you could sleep if you wanna. I know I am.”

With that said, he closes his eyes and tries to sleep. The fact that there is another human being sat across from him unnerves him a touch. He’s been on his own for a long time and having someone to chat with and stuff is . . . fairly new.

When they arrive, Shion gently shakes him awake. Nezumi grumbles a few unintelligent words and thanks the driver as he gets out. The outside of the building is quiet given that it’s one in the morning. They get into the elevator and the silence is deafening. Shion squirms but doesn’t say anything, probably unsure of which topic they could talk about.

“You don’t have to worry about possibly offending me or something, y’know,” Nezumi smirks. “Just talk if you really need to.”

Shion nods, but stays quiet.

The elevator stops on their floor and they go out to the opposite sides of the hall. “Good night then,” Nezumi says with a wave of his hand.

“Good night.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Studio days are equal fun and equal frustration. It’s fun because he gets to sing a bit and write songs and frustrating because he’s got three weeks left to write an album’s worth of songs and narrow them down to about fourteen.

And Shion, bless his angelic heart, is being a trooper, staying by Nezumi’s side even when he is being short-tempered and fifty shades of mean.

“Busy day, huh?” Shion asks with a genuine smile during one of the breaks.

“Yeah, sorry for being a bitch,” Nezumi apologizes, gulping down a bottle of water. “What made you want to be on my beck and call anyway? There’s gotta be other jobs for someone like you.”

Shion blushes. “Well a lot of people are put off by my appearance. When I was younger, I had a strange fever that stripped me of my pigments and gave me this strange scar. I knew I had to be the smartest person around to get a job and uh . . . I’ve been a fan of yours for quite some time.”

Nezumi smiles. Shion really is so naïve, it’s adorable. “It didn’t put me off. Everyone is different and people who judge others by appearance can go fuck themselves.”

 

 

The rest of the recording goes smoothly. For some reason, talking to Shion for several minutes has filled him with ideas and he’s penned a handful of songs that are quite catchy, i he says so himself. Afterwards, invites Shion for a dinner out and he agrees. He instructs his driver to his favourite restaurant.

“Okay, favourite colour, then,” Nezumi prompts.

“I can’t decide! Uhm lavender?” Shion asks.

“Like your namesake, huh? Mine’s red. Fiery, passionate and strong. Is there a song by me that you like the most?”

“They’re all equally good so it’s real hard for me,” Shion purses his lips. “But if I had to choose, it would be ‘Perhaps’.”

‘Perhaps’ is also one of Nezumi’s favourite songs. He wrote that once he skyrocketed to fame and he was looking back on how his life have could have gone. It’s a nostalgic acoustic number with haunting guitar melody and powerful lyrics that makes a lot of girls eyes tear up.

“That’s good to hear. It’s so different from my other songs I’d worried that my fans wouldn’t like it.” Instead, it won him a Grammy and cemented his place in one of this decade’s best songwriters.

Chatting with Shion is so easy and effortless, Nezumi decides. Shion brings out the kindness and honesty in him and those are the two qualities of himself that is hard to stick with in this sort of industry. He knows that as soon as his back is turned, people will be talking shit about him. Not Shion, though. He wears his heart on his sleeve and speaks his mind. Shion’s presence is like an oasis for someone who’s been lost in a desert.

At the restaurant, Nezumi orders his usual and helps Shion with his selection. Nezumi learns a lot about Shion over the dinner, like how his mother owns a bakery back home, Shion has a best friend named Safu who is studying abroad, and then he used to have pet mice. Nezumi finds himself opening up to Shion’s childish innocence and tells him things that he’s never told anyone since he’s become famous.

By the end of the night, they return to their apartments and as Shion reaches to open his door, Nezumi grabs his wrist. “Stay with me tonight,” he asks. “Please?”

Shion gulps. “Alright.”

The inside of Nezumi’s apartment is messy, which is nothing out of the ordinary. The bookshelves are overflowing with books and there are some food scraps all over the table.

“I know it’s messy, just ignore it,” he says dismissively. “Would you like for me to lend you something to sleep in?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Nezumi goes into his room and returns with a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that are a bit small on him. “I’m gonna shower now. Feel free to use the other one down the hall.”

He leaves Shion with that and goes into his bedroom and strips off. His heart is pounding away for some reason. Okay, so he’s invited Shion to his house, which isn’t that big of a deal. He’s had friends over before. Granted, he hadnt harboured unusual feelings for them but Shion is a friend nonetheless.

After a particularly long shower, he goes back out to the living room and finds Shion just putting the t-shirt on. The neckline hangs low over his collarbones and if he bent over, Nezumi could see his nipples, probably.

“Um, hi,” Shion says, blushing until his skin colour blends into the red snake that coils around his face and body.

“I really don’t know what to do here,” Nezumi confesses. “I don’t wanna fuck up, is the thing. But at the same time, I want to be greedy when it comes to you.”

Shion gulps. “Greedy?”

Without a word, Nezumi marches forwards and grips the back of Shion’s neck. He pulls him in until their lips touch. Shion’s lips are soft and supple, and taste subtly of the dinner he had earlier. Slowly, Shion warms up to the kiss and when Nezumi traces the seam of his lips with his tongue, he lets Nezumi in.

The kiss goes on for some time. Shion gets really into it and entangles his fingers in Nezumi’s longish hair, occasionally tugging on it lightly. For someone with such an innocent demeanour, Shion is surprisingly good at kissing and it makes Nezumi crave for more.

“Nezumi,” Shion whispers breathlessly. “We can’t . . . we shouldn’t.”

Nezumi trails his hand down and presses it to Shion’s heart. “But I want you and this part of you as well. Why can’t I follow my heart for once?”

Shion shakes his head. “What if this doesn’t work out?”

“It will. Trust me,” he purrs the last part.

They resume kissing and somehow, make their way to Nezumi’s bed. They’ve lost Shion’s shirt along the way and Nezumi’s trousers are unzipped. It’s like both of them can’t get enough of each other. Hands roam hungrily on their skins and Nezumi pins Shion down to the bed with the look of a predator gleaming in his eyes. He leaves sucking kisses down the side of Shion’s throat and then his chest until he reaches the nipples. He takes one of them into his mouth and suckles on it hard, followed by a light nip. Shion is delightfully responsive and arches his back up into the touch. Nezumi works to open Shion’s pajama bottoms and slips his hand into the boxers.

He continues licking and sucking down Shion’s torso until his mouth is level with Shion’s erection. Shion looks so flushed and feverish and when Nezumi licks at the tip lightly, he shudders.

“D-don’t be a tease!” Shion protests.

“As you wish, your majesty,” Nezumi jokes. He sucks Shion’s dick down to the base and then bobs his head up. He keeps it going for a few minutes and when Shion seems plenty relaxed, he takes out some lube from the bedside and slicks up his fingers. He prods at Shion’s entrance lightly and marvels at the way Shion’s breath hitches at that.

Nezumi eases the finger inside slowly as not to hurt Shion. He teases a vein on the underside of Shion’s cock as he wiggles his finger around. It takes some time but when Shion loosens up more, Nezumi adds another finger. He goes up to three fingers before he searches for the spot that he knows will have Shion cry out his name.

“Ahh! Nezumi!” Shion cries out in a deliciously hoarse voice when Nezumi’s fingertips jam into that little bundle of nerves.

“Feel good?” Nezumi smirks, massaging that spot.

“Please, just—nngh.”

Nezumi can’t wait any longer either. He pours some more lube on his cock and then gently puts Shion’s onhis shoulder. He looks into Shion’s eyes for confirmation before he thrusts inside little by little.

“Haaa, Nezumi . . . .” Shion’s eyes widen at the sensation and he hooks his arms behind Nezumi’s neck and brings his face closer. They kiss slowly until Shion is ready and Nezumi starts with slow, firm movements. He’s only rocking his hips but Shion’s reaction is fantastic. He gasps out Nezumi’s name several times more. He slides his legs down to squeeze them around Nezumi’s waist instead.

“Shion,” Nezumi brings up a hand to caress Shion’s cheek and then brushes away a sweat-dampened strand of white hair. “Stay with me forever.”

Shion moans, right as Nezumi drives into his spot. “Of course.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They make love all night, ranging from tender and sweet to passionate and nearly rough. Nezumi’s fears about his future flies away when after everything, Shion falls asleep clinging to Nezumi. He knows that this boy is here to stay.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

**_Three years later_ **

 

 

 

“Nezumi, help me with the box!” Shion whines, trying to manoeuvre his way up the porch and through the door.

“I’m unloading the van, though!” Nezumi excuses himself.

“Worse boyfriend ever,” Shion mutters, somehow having stumbled through the door.

They are moving into their house today, somewhere in the rural part of Honshu. Nezumi is done with singing now because he has Shion. He went out with a bang, of course, and his last tour a few months ago was named Farewell and Fireworks. At the end of every show, fireworks went off as the last riff played.

Shion drops the box on the floor and then comes back out. But before he can set one foot on the porch, he is swept up.

“What are you doing?” he asks Nezumi, as Nezumi holds him in his arms.

“Being traditional,” the darker haired man answers. Kissing Shion’s forehead, he walks over the threshold of their new house. “There.”

Shion blushes. “That’s for properly married couple!”

“Aren’t we about as good as married?” Nezumi asks, putting Shion back down gently.

“Yeah but . . .”

Nezumi chuckles and tilts Shion’s head up. Looking into his pink-red eyes, Nezumi says, “I’m in love with you and I don’t need a ring on your finger to prove it. But if you want, I can go get us a ring and we can marry soon, yeah?” He kisses Shion’s lips chastely.

“Yeah. Love you too.”

“Union will come; just you wait,” Nezumi promises.

And Shion believes him. Someday, there’s going to be a gold band around his fingers saying that his body and heart are bound to this wonderful man named Nezumi. One day.


End file.
